I Really Did Love You So
by DracosBaby07
Summary: Since the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry and Draco,they have been the best of friends.Since then,our favorite pair have been dating.Harry finds it ok,Ginny finds it ok,but Ron doesn’t.Soon,Hermione finds out that Draco has cheated on her.OC DMHG no songs
1. I Swear

I Really Did Love You So

**Note- this is a song-fic. I will also be having Hermione playing the guitar and possibly the piano, and I, as in the author of this story, and that would be me -plooshgirl- wrote the song 'I Really Did Love You So' and the song belongs to me. Other songs I might put in here I have written, and I will let you people know which ones they are!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters and I don't own the songs… how sad!**

**Thanks to- Amy Dalley (I would Cry), Toby Keith (You Shouldn't Kiss me Like This), The Heights (How do you talk to an angel), Leanne Rimes (Life Goes on), Avril Lavigne (My Happy Ending) and John Michael Montgomery (I Swear) and the song 'I really did love you so' is mine! MINE MINE MINE MINE! And I say that Draco wrote this song or Hermione wrote that song… THEY REALLY DIDN'T! im just using the songs for the story!**

**Summary- (o/c) Ever since the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry and Draco, they have become friends. Since this occurred, our favorite pair (Draco and Hermione) have been dating. Harry finds it ok, Ginny finds it ok, but Ron doesn't. Later, Hermione finds out that Draco has cheated on her, and she wants to get him back… with revenge! "Ohh… Ron!"**

_**I'M TAKING THE SONGS OUT IN ALL THE STORIES!

* * *

**_

Chapter 1- I Swear

"Kids!" Mrs. Weasley called, "You're letters are here!" As Harry, Ron, and Hermione came downstairs, she handed them their letters.

"Mi, what's in yours?" Ron said, noticing that it was kind of bulky. Hermione shrugged and opened the envelope and she found a gold badge in it.

"I'm Head Girl," she told everyone with a smile.

"And you expect us to be surprised?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, I forgot how to laugh," Hermione said continuing to smile. "Harry, can I borrow Hedwig so I can tell my parents?"

"You might wanna tell Malfoy, also," Ron said, leading his friends up to his room. He hasn't gotten over the fact that he and Hermione are going out. Yea, sure, he and Draco are good now, but he hates the thought that Hermione has him for a boyfriend.

"No need to," Hermione said, glancing at her letter. "Listen."

* * *

_To Miss. Granger,_

_I would like to congratulate you on making Head Girl. Mr. Malfoy is Head Boy, just to inform you. Professors McGonnagall and Snape will be at Platform 9 3/4 on September first to tell you about the duties of the Heads. Congratulations again._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

* * *

"Draco's Head Boy?" Harry said reading over her shoulder. He noticed that Ron rolled his eyes at that. He knows that Ron hates the idea that Draco is dating Hermione. Ron always liked her. Half the school knows that, even Hermione knows that!Knock, knock, knock 

They heard Mrs. Weasley open the front door, but they couldn't make out who was there. Hermione sat at Ron's desk with a pen and paper and wrote to her parents. Then Mrs. Weasley knocked on Ron's bedroom room door.

"Draco's here," she said as the blonde wizard stepped in the room.

"Hey!" they greeted him.

Draco, who had lost his father the pervious summer, (but didn't really care) was part of the Golden Trio. This was his first time in the Burrow, and for the first time, he was pretty shy.

"Congratulations, mate, on becoming Head Boy," Harry said.

"Thanks," was his reply.

Silence… expect for the quickly writing Hermione was doing. She then placed the letter in an envelope and got up the give to Hedwig.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled.

* * *

(At Hogwarts…)

Draco and Hermione headed to the portrait at the end of the fourth floor corridor toward the Head dorms.

"We get to set the password… what should it be?" Draco said.

Hermione shrugged.

"How about…" Draco thought, "Lancet?"

(**A/N- I just opened the dictionary and pointed to a word!**)

"That's works."

They stepped into the common room. It was a circular common room with many squishy armchairs and two couches. The fireplace was HUGE! Hermione's mouth dropped at the slight of everything.

"I'm not gonna kiss a girl who has flies in her mouth!" Draco said closing Hermione's mouth with his hand.

Hermione laughed.

They walked up to their rooms. Hermione's was a light shade of pink and Draco's was a silver-green. Both had a huge closet, bed, desk, couch, and nightstand.

Hermione started unpacking. She neatly folded her clothes and put them in her dresser and closet (Draco threw all his clothes in the closet… he hates being neat). Then there was her guitar, Hermione's most treasured item; a dark blue electric guitar, sitting in the satin for comfort and protection. She took it out and plugged into the amp.

(**A/N- if stuff like that can't work at Hogwarts, in my story it can!**)

She strummed a few cords and whispered out in song…

(John- _I Swear_)

She strummed the last chords of that song and went into another.

She never noticed Draco standing in the doorway with a smile across his face, as she went into the next song 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' from Toby Keith and Draco remembered… remembered that first kiss that meant something to him.

**Check that out! My very first chaper for a- my favorite reviews who is everyone that reviews! And b- for my NEW LONG, LONG spiffy story! This story will have like 4 sequels to them! Let me explain this… in this story something BIG will happen. In the next one (Men Don't Change) another BIG thing happens. In 'Two People Fell in Love' another BIG thing happens and a BIG thing happens in 'More Than Words Can Say'. So just chill people cuz I will get the next chaper up asap!**

**Just a note… the next chaper will be the flash back on how Draco and Hermione hooked up!**

**So review and I update asap… just like everyone wants right? Of course it is! Lol!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	2. You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This

I Really did Love you So 2

**Disclaimer- I want Draco… however he belongs to the great JKR! I own no one! I just write the stories and toy with the characters lives… you get the picture!**

**Note-Yay! –happy bee dance- I'M BACK (as you can see) and I'm so happy to see new and old reviewers!**

**Brynn- boo ahh scare myself! Tom and Don and Bob and Doug and James and Brett and Colin and Ryan and Wolf and Hermione and Draco and the chickens were happy that you FINALLY reviewed… but you got to read my other story! Lol**

**Flair Verona- I know 'I Swear' is not by Toby Keith… the OTHER song 'you shouldn't kiss me like this' was the song by Toby Keith**

**OddIsMyHomeboy- Don't spear me please! I'm updating! See me update!**

**ProfHojo****- I was very disappointed with your review! If you really don't like the way I'm writing the story, then don't read it! That easy! DON'T READ IT! First of all my characters are OOC and I did say that. Plus I also said that you will get a flash back on how Hermione and Draco got to be bf/gf and just because I don't say how Harry's and Draco's friendships builds doesn't mean that they didn't work on it! Also, Draco's father is dead… he went bye-bye… he fell off the face of the Earth, however you wanna put it, he can't control Draco anymore (not that he did, but you should get it) and now Draco is free to like whoever he wants! You will find out about his mother's reaction in the next story, 'Men Don't Change'. Another thing on the summary part, the whole summary didn't fit in the box so that was why put it in the beginning of the story so excuse me for making the summary so damn long! With Hermione and her nickname, this is my story and I can call her whatever I want! And even yet AGAIN this is MY story and if I want a guitar or electric stuff to work at Hogwarts, then it works! I once read a story where Hermione Apparated from Hogwarts and you can't do that in Hogwarts, but she said in her story you could! In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, in the hard cover book on page 419, it says exactly " They picked up their instruments…" and although JKR never states what kind of instruments they were, doesn't mean that it could have been electrical devises. Plus I'm not the world's best writer so that is why I don't use… how did you say it? Verb tenses? Yes that is correct, again, my story goes by my way of writing! For the author notes, I put them in the middle of the story because a- this my story and I write it how I want to, and b- I myself get confused on some stuff, so again, excuse me for living! Now for my profile, yet AGAIN, MINE! All MINE! You don't have to read all of it cuz the 'info' about me is at the beginning. I realize that I got carried away with myself and the whole quote thing but I'm not gonna change my profile for one person if they don't like it. Don't go to my profile if you don't like it! I will also like to say, I like getting good reviews, not mean ones like yours. I see that you are just helping out if you wanna call it that, but this is (again) my story and I already have a plan for what is gonna happen. So please don't review if it gonna be mean.**

**Note 2- REMEMBER this is a flash back on how Hermione and Draco hook up!**

**So list of random objects… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 2- You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**FLASHBACK**

Draco was pacing back and forth in the perfects common room, frustrated, and totally confused. Harry knew why, Draco told him. They have been friends, along with Ron, since Harry and Draco killed Volomort together. A certain thing has bothered Draco, and Harry found out about it.

Draco jumped when the portrait door opened. In came Hermione.

'_Ok, tell her… NOW!_' Draco thought. "Mi, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" she said, setting her backpack on the table.

"Well, how will I explain this?" '_No going back now!_' "I like you Mi, I mean I really, really like you."

Silence.

"What?" Hermione said, finding her voice with a shocked expression on her face.

"Look," he went on, "you don't have to like me the same way back, because if you don't, I understand, and I hope it wouldn't change our friendship."

Silence, yet again, and Hermione was still in shock.

"Ok, well…" Draco said, a bit disappointed too, "I'll see you later, then," and was about to walk out when…

"Since when?" came from Hermione's voice.

Draco turned.

"What?"

"Since when? Since when have you liked me?"

"A while," Draco felt his face go red, "back in third year."

"And yet you still continued to bully me?"

"I didn't want people to know," Draco said, hoping that this wouldn't turn into a fight.

"Why? Because I'm a… a… Mudblood!"

"Don't say that!" Draco said covering her lips with his hand. "Don't call yourself that."

"Why are you tell me this now?" Hermione said, removing Draco's hand from her face. "Is it because now you are friends with Harry and Ron?"

"I couldn't keep it inside anymore…" he paused, "I just had to let you know."

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Harry asked.

Him and Draco were out on the Quidditch Pitch together to do some Seeker training thing.

"Yea," was his response.

"And… how did she take it?" Harry urged him on.

"Surprisingly… shocked."

"That's Mi for you!" Harry laughed.

"Will you talk to her?" he said, "I mean, you are her best friend, and I'll just get all tongue-tied if I did it… which never happens to me before."

"Again, that's Mi for you," Harry smiled, "and, no problem, I'll do my best mate."

* * *

Hermione was walking toward Gryffindor tower while Harry just walked out.

"Good Harry," she called out to him. "Come here."

"What?"

She pulled him into the nearest broom closet.

"Why are we here?" Harry questioned her.

"I have no clue how to say this, but… um…" Hermione started

"You have no idea how to explain why we are in a broom closet… together?"

"Will you just listen?"

"Ok… what?"

"Ok, umm… I think I'm starting to like Draco."

"How so?" he asked her.

"You know… _like_ him, like him. I mean ever since he told me, I just see him differently now."

"Want me to be a messenger between you two or what?"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to, but I don't know how to tell him."

"I'll tell him…"

"You will!" she jumped on Harry practically crushing his ribs. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Well… what should I do now?" Draco said, pacing back and forth in an empty classroom.

(**A/N- just so you know, Ron has a girlfriend at this time so that is why he is not around a lot!**)

Harry just told Draco what Hermione said.

"Don't look at me! You and Hermione are both the top students in the school… why are you people asking me numerous question!"

"You are her best friend… she knows you better!"

"What does that have to do with anything that we are dealing with right now?"

Draco stopped pacing.

"I don't know."

"Ask her to the Spring Ball. That next weekend."

"Good thinking!"

(**A/N- ok I like totally noticed that it is WAY too American, but WHO CARES! I'm not English (the place, not language,) so I don't know what they say instead of 'OMG, NO WAY!' and other stuff like that… just letting y'all know!**)

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library with her nose in a book, when Draco walked in.

"Mi?" he said approaching her.

"Hey," she looked up for a quick second and saw that is was Draco, felt her face go red, and continued to read.

"Hi, so I was wondering, well…" '_For Merlin's sake, will you just ask her?_' "So… umm… the Spring Ball is coming up…"

"Yep," came her reply, still behind the book.

"Well, do you have a date?"

"Nope."

"You wanna go with me?"

"Yep!" Draco stomach did a flip-flop, praying that he wasn't imagining anything.

This time Hermione looked up smiled.

* * *

(The Spring Ball…)

At the Spring Ball was held in the Great Hall, and a lot of the people were… (How you say it?) weirded out when Hermione and Draco walked though the door of the Great Hall… together. Pansy Parkinson wanted to kill Hermione because she was with Draco and she wanted to kill Draco for coming with a Mudblood. I mean, what was he thinking!

Everyone danced, everyone laughed, and everyone had a super great time.

Draco and Hermione were dancing when a slow dance began to play.

"Mi, I'm glad you are here with me," he smiled at her.

"Me, too," she answered back.

Draco pulled Hermione closer into him and kissed her forehead. She looked and they leaned in for kiss on the lips.

(Toby- _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This_)

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

And that was how it all began.

Draco stood in the doorway still, remembering that… the best thing ever!

Hermione sat her guitar down and spoke…

"How long have you been standing there?" she didn't even turn around.

"Huh?"

She turned and smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?" she repeated.

He shrugged.

"Long enough. What's that?" he pointed to the guitar.

"It's a Muggle instrument. I bewitched it so that I could use it without have any magic screw it all up."

"You are really good."

"Thanks. You want me to teach you how to play?" she offered.

"You what?"

"You want to learn how to play? The guitar, I mean."

"Um… sure."

"We can go to the room of Requirements and I'll teach you there this weekend, okay?"

"Yea, I can't wait!"

* * *

**Ok so Draco would probably never say that but like I care! I will update ASAP if you review (NICE ONES!)… NOW! Lol! I will try to get the next chaper up tomorrow cuz I'm not doing anything so REVIEW NOW!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	3. How Do You Talk To An Angel

I Really Did Love You So 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the songs… they are NOT mine! However the song 'I Really Did Love You So' is my song!**

**So now on to the story… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 3- How Do You Talk To An Angel

Draco was catching on to the guitar pretty quickly. By Christmastime you could give Draco any song and he will play it.

Hermione went to the _Hagsmeade Music Store_ to pick up the perfect guitar for Draco for Christmas, a black and dark green electric guitar. Perfect.

Draco had a very interesting gift for Hermione… a silver guitar-pick necklace and a song he had written for her.

Christmas morning and Hermione was just putting the last touch on the guitar when a knock came to her door. She knew it was Draco. She hid his guitar on her bed under the sheets when he stepped in the room.

"Merry Christmas!" they said to each other and kissed.

"Now for your gift," Hermione said. "I didn't have time to wrap it, if you don't mind."

She took the guitar out from underneath the bed sheet and handed it to Draco. It was just a plain black and green guitar when she found it, but now she added the Slytherin Coat of Arms and his initials to it, too, in sliver lettering. The amp was like a matching set.

"Well, what do you think?"

Draco acted like it was glass he was holding, plus his mouth was opened, too.

"Play something!" she urged him.

He plugged the guitar into the amp and strummed several cords. It played perfectly.

"I love it. Thanks, Mi," he leaned in for a kiss. "Now for your gift."

He played some notes, then cords and went into song…

(The Heights- _How Do You Talk To An Angel_)

Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"And this…" Draco handed her the necklace he made. The sliver pick was in a velvet case and on the back he engraved the words…

With all my love to you 

He placed it around her neck and it hung perfectly.

"It's not much… nothing compared to this," he looked at his new guitar.

"I love then both, the song and the necklace," she hugged him. "Thank you."

* * *

**I know it is short but I'm just trying to get to the point! Just BE HAPPY and DON'T WORRY… I will update! As long as you review!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	4. I Would Cry

I Really Did Love You So 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own the songs or the characters… NOT MINE!**

**I have nothing to do today so I'm just gonna get this story up! Plus I think half of you people are mad at me cuz I made the last one so short! SORRY! That is why I'm trying to post as many chapers as I can today! I'm doing it for you! Lol!**

**So list of random objects… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 4- I Would Cry

"Dismissed," Hermione said at the end of the prefect meeting. Draco, again, couldn't make go because of the homework he said he had.

She headed back down the corridors to the Head dorms, gave the new password, and entered the common room.

"Holy shit!" a voice gasped from someplace… the direction of Draco's bedroom.

"Sweet Mother of Merlin!" the voice said again.

Hermione, quietly, crept over to his (Draco's) bedroom door.

"Pansy, will you shut the hell up?" that was Draco. "I don't want Hermione to hear."

"Why do you give a fuck about that Mudboold?" It was Pansy Parkinson speaking.

"Pans, I'm serious! She could walk in any moment and hear you!"

"Draco, baby, forget that Mudblood, forget about everyone and everything expect me!"

"What the…" Hermione whispered to herself. She quietly opened Draco's and saw Draco, HER boyfriend, tangled up in his bed sheets with Pansy Parkinson underneath him. She walked in on some _business_ (if you catch my drift!).

"Oh, my…" she stumbled to get the words out, "Draco?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and faced the door. There he saw Hermione, with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she said threw her tears.

"Shit," he cursed himself, "I can explain…"

"Explain? No," she told him, "This is enough of an explanation."

"Hermione, please… just listen…"

"NO! I don't wanna hear anything _you_ have to say!" and then ran out to Gryffindor tower.

(Amy- _I Would Cry_)

* * *

**Draco is such an ass… but super sexy… but an ass… and I'm sure he HAS a sexy ass! So it's all good! Who wanted to be Pansy at the moment? I DID! Lol! Yea I know… I'm crazy! Sorry so short, so please review and be happy! I have nothing to do today so I will write the story for y'all!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	5. Life Goes On

I Really Did Love You So 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own the songs and I don't own the characters… you get the picture!**

**Ha! I updated! See me update! The third chaper today too! Lol!**

**So list of random objects… READ

* * *

**

Chaper 5- Life Goes On

Still in tears, she reached Gryffindor tower just as Harry and Ginny walked out.

"Bloody hell! Hermione!" Harry said, once he saw that it was her. Hermione practically knocked Harry to the floor when she jumped on him.

"Mi, what's wrong?" Ginny said.

"Dr… co… bed… nsy… kinson…" she sobbed out.

"What about a bed?"

"Draco… bed… Park… son…" she was still crying so hard she couldn't even talk.

"Still can't understand you."

"DRACO IS IN HIS BED WITH PANSY PARKINSON!" she shouted.

"WHAT!" Harry said, "No, he's not. Mi, he would never do that to you!"

"But he did! I saw him!" Hermione said trying to get a hold of herself. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"But, Mi, he's changed! I swear he has," Ginny said.

"Then I guess we were wrong," Hermione was still drying her tears. "He will always be the same dumb-ass-son-of-a-Death-Eater-bastard-Pureblooded-jerk that we always knew," and broke down in tears again.

"But you'll get over him," Ginny said giving her a comforting hug. "Life goes on."

(LeAnn- _Life Goes On_)

* * *

A week has passed and Draco has been trying to get Hermione to talk to him, but she refuses to even look at Draco.

* * *

**SUPER SHORT AND I'M REALLY SORRY! I'm just trying to get to the point! Anyway in the past two hours I have posted this chaper, and the third and forth chaper… and now I'm on to the SIXTH chaper… and then the seventh! Yay! So on to the next chaper!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	6. Sweet Revenge

I Really Did Love You So 6

**Disclaimer- I own no on one and don't own the songs!**

**Note- this is the only chaper that will NOT have a song! And it is in Hermione's POV!**

**So READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 6- Sweet Revenge

I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! What the hell did I do? What the fucking hell did I do to deserve that son-of-a-bitch treat me like shit! He can die and go to hell! I HATE HIM!

Ok, my emotions are going over the top on me… I just swore like four times in one sentence! Who care! I hate him! The only thing I wanna do is make him pay! It will be a total sweet revenge! Let me think…

I'm on patrol right now so that should get my mind working on some evil scheme against that asshole!

Oh…great!

Malfoy just rounded the corner at the end of this corridor I just started walking down. SCREW THIS! I'm not gonna deal with his shit. I just turned around and went back the way I came. I could hear his footsteps behind me, faster and faster, louder and louder and… hey, look… It's Ron.

"Hey, Mi!" he called to me.

I quickly raced to him and just as Malfoy rounded to corner I was in Ron's arms.

"Just go with it!" I quickly said and kissed him straight on the lips. I knew for a fact that Ron has like me since… ever, so this should be nice for him! Although he was on the other end of the corridor, I could hear Malfoy's sadness. I knew he was hurt. But like hell I care… I could care less about that bastard. He hurt me… scratch that… he KILLED me when I saw him with that slut. Besides, if Malfoy was hurting just by watching me make out with Ron why did he have Sluty Parkinson in bed with him when he knew for a TOTAL fact that what he did would just kill me?

I heard Malfoy's footsteps disappear and I pulled away from a very shocked Ron.

"Uh… do you mind explaining to me what that was about?" he asked me. "I know you are pissed at Draco, but using me isn't gonna solve anything."

"I know." I hate it when people prove me wrong.

"Mi, he's really sorry. For the first time in my life he was crying… in front of Harry and me! He really, really likes you… loves you."

"Then why did he get Parkinson in his bed?"

"He doesn't even know the answer to that!"

"Are you saying…" I backed away from him. "Are you saying… you are sticking up for him?" I couldn't believe it!

"Hermione, he's my friend."

"He's a lying son-of-a-Death-Eater-bastard, that's what he is!"

"Mi, I don't wanna fight…"

"Don't talk to me!" and I walked away.

Stupid Ron… stupid Malfoy… does anyone seem to care that I was hurt? URGH! It's over for good! I don't wanna talk to Malfoy, look at Malfoy, or even think about Malfoy starting… NOW!

Maybe I can move to Gryffindor tower with Ginny… if she is on my side…

It turns out that she is; thank Merlin! Professor McGonagall said I could to Gryffindor tower if I wanted when I asked her.

So there I was, with Ginny and myself in my room (or _was_ my room) packing up all my stuff. The place only thing I left behind was the guitar-pick necklace. I went into Malfoy's room, which was empty, and placed the necklace on his pillow. I went back to my old room and Ginny helped me carry my trunk to Gryffindor tower.

I want nothing to do with him… ever! I'm going to the Room of Requierments…

* * *

**I feel for Hermione! Ron was a total bastard to her… damn Ron Weasley! Anyway… what did you think of Hermione? Haha! So you know what to do… REVIEW!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	7. I Really Did Love You So

I Really Did Love You So 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… the song in this chaper is mine tho!**

**READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 7- I Really Did Love You So

"Why?" he asks himself. "Why! What the hell was I thinking! Someone just please kill me!"

Tonight was his night to patrol. He was walking by the Room of Requirements and heard a piano and a voice… the voice he hasn't heard in a long time…

(Freya- _I Really Did Love You So_)

Draco felt a tear come to his eye.

'_What did I do? What did she do to deserve this? She did nothing! Nothing at all! It's my entire fault! I don't deserve to live… Hermione was my life… and now I lost her!_'

* * *

**I know, I know, I know! You are both happy AND pissed off… happy cuz I updated (the whole damn story!) and pissed off cuz the chapers are so damn short! So I will now go type the last chaper and then we are done! Yay! But first REVIEW!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	8. My Happy Ending

I Really Did Love You So End

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!**

**This is the Last Chaper! But there are FOUR SEQUELS… so BREATHE!

* * *

**

Chaper END- My Happy Ending

Graduation came… Harry and Ron are still friends with him… but they both have learned not to mention his name around her.

"So what now?" Harry asked Hermione as they were getting off the train.

"Now…" she glanced up and saw Draco get off at another door. '_Dumbass_,' she thought. "Now I get on with my life." '_So much for my happy ending_,' and then went home.

(Avril- _My Happy Ending_)

* * *

**Hey guess what… I'm DONE! Hey guess what… there's a sequel coming up! So review and I will get the next story up!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
